Much Like Falling
by Mireyah666
Summary: Dean & Same get an email from Bobby that sends them on a hunt in Louisiana...have they been here before? What is it about this town--and more specifically Trinity Hale--that is so familiar? First fan-fic, be patient please?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean or Sam or their awesome '67 Impala. Anything you recognize--or that might be from Supernatural--is NOT mine. I'm not making money off this. It's just entertainment. The Hale family & Black Oaks, Louisiana IS mine however. xD

Beyond that: Enjoy!! I adore Dean, so there will be some kind of 'ship between him and...??? =P You'll find out.

~*~

Dean Winchester peeked out the window, making sure his baby was okay. The '67 black Impala sat outside the motel room, safely locked and under his watch. If there was one thing other than Sammy that Dean cared for beyond his own life, it was that car.

He let the curtain fall back, and turned around to glance at Sam. He had fallen into a restless sleep on the bed, one arm thrown over his face and the other across his stomach. Poor kid hadn't been getting any kind of sleep over the past week. Between hunts and visions and his own damn nightmares, Dean figured that Sammy was lucky to be asleep at all at the moment.

The laptop his brother was so protective sat on the desk across from the beds. Dean decided that two A.M was late enough to stay up, and stripped his shirt off to get ready for bed. The computer beeped just as his hands went to work on the zipper of his jeans. Glancing at Sammy to make sure he was still asleep, Dean walked over and leaned down to see that Sam had a new message. Grabbing hold of the mouse, Dean clicked a few times and saw that it was Bobby.

_Sam, (and Dean. I know you're reading over the kid's shoulder)_

_Got a call from an old friend of mine down in Louisiana; retired hunter—and yes, Dean, you CAN retire. It just takes a bit of leverage with the high-up-Government types.—who's got a bit of a problem. Town's been getting downright spooky, more so than my friend's comfortable with. He's been doing some re-con, but can't find anything that he's familiar with. _

_Little town called Black Oaks, Louisiana—and I told him that you'd go down and check it out for him. _

_My friend's name is Gordon Hale. Don't be surprised if he has nothing good to say about your dad. They had a run in. Be careful. _

_~Bobby._

Dean re-read the email a couple times. Black Oaks, Louisiana? Where had he heard that name before? Gordon Hale…Dean scowled. Damn but that sounded familiar.

His lips twisted and his hands flew over the keyboard faster than Sam would ever had thought as he wrote a quick reply to the old hunter. Five minutes later, Dean shut down the computer, finished stripping out of all but his boxers and tossed his sore and bruised body into bed.

He just knew he was going to need some sleep before they headed out of Bumfuck, Egypt to Nowhere, USA.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sammy sighed for the fifteen-hundredth time, Dean gripped the steering wheel even tighter. His knuckles had already been whiter than a brand-new sheet of paper, but now they were starting to turn purple.

"Damn it, Dean, we need to talk about this!" Sam burst out angrily.

"No, Sammy, we don't." Dean kept his eyes on the road.

Sam gritted his teeth and looked out the window. He had to keep his temper under control, he knew, because otherwise they'd just get into a fight…and that wasn't how Sam wanted Dean's last couple of months alive to be like. He still hated that Dean had done what he had—even if he could understand it, even if he loved Dean all the more for it, he couldn't _condone _it.

The headache that had been hiding behind his eyes finally turned into a full-blown migraine. His temples throbbed fiercely, the urge to poke his own eyeballs out with a fork rising in his gut.

"Listen, Sammy—"

"Sam."

"—we've got a hunt. Let's just be happy with that, okay? Last couple weeks have been boring as hell and you know it!"

"Somehow I can't imagine Hell being very boring…" Sam muttered to himself, pushing away the thought of Dean suffering down there. He still had time to figure something out, he told himself. He could still find some way for Dean to get out of the deal.

"So buck up, squirt. It's Louisiana, after all. Practically the hub of supernatural happenings! All the ghosts and shit that we've _been_ hunting can't compare to what we might catch down here1" The excitement in Dean's voice almost made Sam smile, but he couldn't push away his own worry like his brother could. He knew that Dean was throwing himself into everything because he knew his time was almost up…but Sam couldn't understand why Dean wouldn't talk about trying to find some kind of way out of the deal!

Dean glanced at his little brother and barely suppressed a sigh. He wished he could figure out a way to get Sammy to just accept it. He'd made a deal—and when Dean made a deal, especially when it made sure Sammy was safe, he made sure he damn well kept his side of it.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence from Sam, and off-key wailing from Dean as he "sang" along with Steppenwolf's _Born to be Wild._

~*~

Trinity Hale stared out the window of her bedroom, dark eyes as cold as the frost that decorated the glass. The multiple deaths that had hit Black Oaks were too damn suspicious for her liking. It didn't help that her dad had been walking around town, muttering to himself, acting strange and getting pissy at anyone who accidentally sneaked up on him.

She couldn't help but feel like he knew something was up, and was hiding it from her. She wasn't used to Gordon withholding information—they both knew that she hated being kept in the dark about _anything. _Surprises always pissed her off. Even something as trivial as what they were having for dinner—if she didn't know beforehand what it was, her mood would plummet.

She started to turn away from the window when a black '67 Chevy Impala pulled into the motel across the street. She frowned, watching as two men unfolded themselves out of the car.

Observant as ever, she noticed how they both moved—smoothly, warily. They watched everything around them, on alert for any kind of movement that might mean attack.

They moved like her father did.

_Damn hunters, _she mentally cursed.

~*~

"Hey, Sammy—am I the only one feeling a bit of _déjà vu_ here?" Dean asked, looking around him at the almost deserted parking lot of the motel.

"No, I'm getting it too. Feels like I've been here…a long time ago, though. Maybe when we were really little? Bobby did say that this Hale guy had a run in with dad…" Sam pulled his jacket closed against the chill.

"Dude, this is Louisiana, why the hell is it so cold?!" Dean complained, huddling into his leather jacket for as much as warmth as it could provide.

"Well, it is November, Dean. It does get cold down here."

Dean scoffed, and motioned for his brother to follow him up to the check-in desk. The little old lady that stood there looked up at him with chilly eyes.

"Hi there," Dean grinned the infamous Winchester Smile. "I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. You have any rooms available?"

"No." She snapped and closed the little window, effectively cutting off any further communication.

Dean jerked back, glaring at the old hag.

"I can feel the love, Sammy. Really, I can." Dean quipped sarcastically. "God, I need a cheeseburger right about now…it's not even funny, man."


	3. Chapter 3

Y'all know the drill! Disclaimer: Everything Supernatural ain't mine. Everything Hale & Black Oaks IS mine.

Beyond that: ENJOY!!! xD

* * *

"Well, there's always Glen's down the street." A feminine voice said behind them.

Dean jerked around, hand immediately moving for his gun. Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder, holding him back.

"Wind down, sparky," she snapped. Dark brown eyes flashed annoyance. "I ain't gonna hurt you or your brother here, so you can just twitch your hand away from the pistol, thanks."

The sarcasm grated against Dean's nerves like nails on a chalkboard. But he shifted his hand away from the gun.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, his voice polite as always. Dean mentally scoffed.

"Trinity Hale. And you are?"

"I'm Andrew Davidson, and this is my partner, Daren." Sam lied easily.

"Is that right?" She asked, smiling. "I gotta wonder, Mr. Davidson, in what universe '_Sammy' _is in any way a nickname for _Andrew._" She cocked her head, that small smile still gracing her face.

"Look, I already know you're hunters, so you may as well fess up to who you are. Or I could call the Sherriff and ask him to run your prints…since you were so kind as to touch the glass over there. I'm sure it wouldn't be too much of a hardship for him. Besides…he likes me."

The smug glint in her eyes told Dean all he needed to know about this chick.

She was a total bitch.

Damn, he liked her.

"Wait…" Sam frowned. "Trinity _Hale?_"

She nodded. The curt movement dislodged a lock of black hair that fell to caress the smooth skin of her cheek. Dean took a moment to evaluate the woman.

She wasn't skinny like most of the women who caught his eye, but she wasn't overweight either. She had curves—perfectly proportionate to her petite form in his opinion—all tightly packed into black jeans and a black t-shirt with a skull and eagle on it that said, "_Cold Vengeance" _across her chest. She wore her hair up in a ponytail, but Dean could tell that when she let it down, it had to hit the top of her ass. Which, he could see, was one fine ass.

"We're here to see Gordon Hale—you guys related?" Sam continued.

The look on her face had Sam glancing at Dean, who had also noticed her sudden stillness. The anger that flashed behind her eyes gave Sam a slight shiver.

"Yeah, we're related. He's my dad." She took a deep breath. "If y'all are here for him, then do you mind just telling me who you are?"

"Give it up, Sammy. I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam. Bobby Singer sent us down here." Dean finally admitted, dragging his eyes away from her behind.

"Winchester?" She repeated, puzzled. She stared at Dean, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Yeah…" he leaned away a little, feeling like he was under a super-microscope the way she was looking at him.

"Son of a bitch. I can't believe it…" she suddenly grinned like it was Christmas morning and she'd just gotten the bulk of the presents.

"What?" Sam asked, utterly confused.

"Dude, I realize it's been a _long_ time, but how could I forget Dean and Sam Winchester?" She shook her head as she muttered to herself.

"Lady, do you mind explaining?" Dean snapped.

"Why, Dean…don't you remember?" She smirked.

"Remember _what?!_"

"Seriously, we don't remember whatever it is you're talking about, Miss Hale." Sam tried to interject.

"Okay, it's been a few years…but I'd think that Dean would at least remember getting his ass kicked by a _girl_ four years younger than him."

Dean blinked.

_Oh dear god,_ he thought. Trinity Hale. _Now_ he remembered.

"Dean?" Sam looked at his brother, frightened by the ghostly pallor of Dean's skin. "Dean?!"

He licked his lips and stared at Trinity's smirking face as he explained…

"You were really little when we were down here, Sammy. I was about ten years old, or thereabouts. You were only four or five…Dad got a whiff of some kind of big-bad that was putting the whammy on this little town called Black Oaks, Louisiana—so he dragged us both down here. Hooked up with another hunter, Gordon Hale. He and Dad didn't really get along, way I remember it. Mostly 'cuz Hale was trying to get out of the game, trying to settle down with his family. Trinity here was six years old and the _nastiest _little chick I ever met—still have yet to meet one that's outdone you, by the way," Dean said as a nod to Trinity.

She grinned in satisfaction and leaned back against the building wall.

"Anyway, we stayed with the Hale family for a few weeks while Dad and Gordon hunted the thing. In the meantime, Mrs. Hale doted on you, and I was left to hang out with the princess here."

"Oh please, my mom doted on you just as much as she did Sam," Trinity snapped, glaring at Dean.

"Pfft, whatever. Not the point. Anyway, long story short: Missy here and I got into a fight and…" Dean rolled his eyes, shrugging his shoulders practically up to his ears.

"What he's trying to avoid saying is that I kicked his ass," her smirk seemed to get more evil with each second as she stared at Dean.

"Whatever," Dean muttered.

"So this feeling of _déjà vu_ isn't just our imagination?"

"Nah, Sammy, we've been here before."

"Well, if y'all wanna see my dad then y'all better follow me," Trinity drawled, turning around and walking away.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before following her.

Dean couldn't help but watch the sway of her hips, though…and he had the distinct feeling that she knew he was watching—especially after she looked over her shoulder and winked at him.

Oh yeah…

He liked her.


End file.
